Samuel Bigelow (1679-1734)
}} Biography Samuel 3, son of Samuel 2 (John 1) and Mary (FLAGG) BIGELOW, was born 18 September 1679 in Watertown, Middlesex, MA. Samuel's death appears to have been about 1734. Colchester Land Records From the Glastonbury-Colchester (CT) land records we learn that on 22 May 1711 Thomas and Mary (GOODRICH) READ sr of Sudbury, MA granted a gift-in-deed "land given by our father John Goodrich", to friend and cousin Samuel BIGELOW of Marlborough. Again on 08 February 1724 Samuel BIGELOW and wife Mary of Marlborough, MA grant land (presumably the same land) to "friend and cousin Nathaniel Read of Sudbury." Family of Samuel Bigelow and Ruth Warren Samuel Bigelow married (1) his second cousin on 28 March 1705 Ruth WARREN, daughter of Daniel jr. and Elizabeth (WHITNEY) WARREN. Ruth was born 15 October 1681 in Watertown. They moved to Marlborough, MA and Ruth died there 12 April 1716 from childbirth complications. The daughter she bore on 10 April 1716 was named Ruth #1535, but she died soon after on 25 July 1716. Children of Samuel BIGELOW by his first wife, Ruth WARREN: # Mary, b 15 Dec 1705; d 10 Apr 1750; m 10 Dec 1727 Daniel WARD; res Marlborough. 8 children. # Samuel, b 16 Oct 1707; d ____ 1795; m (1) 28 Nov 1729 Jedidah HATHRON, and (2) 07 May 1770 Mrs. Abigail (TAYLOR) HASTINGS. 8 children. # Cornelius, b 24 Nov 1710, unknown death date, but after 1767; m 28 Dec 1731 Mary GREAVES; res Westborough, MA. 10 children. # Jedediah Bigelow (1714-1792) - b 08 Feb 1714; b 8 Feb 1714; died after 1792 in Douglas, MA; m (1) 27 Jan 1737 Thamezin NURSE; and (2) 26 June 1759 Jane WHEELER; res Douglas, MA. 13 children. # Ruth, b 10 Apr 1716; died 25 July 1716. Family of Samuel Bigelow and Mary Gleason Samuel then married (2) Mary GLEASON on 04 December 1716, daughter of Joseph and Martha ( ___ ) GLEASON. She was born 06 October 1682. After Samuel's death, which appears to have been about 1734, she moved to Shrewsbury to live with one of their children, and died at Schrewsbury 01 May 1752. Children by his second wife, Mary GLEASON: # Jason, b 11 Apr 1718; d ____ 1767 Brookfield, MA; m 27 Jan 1748 Abigail WITT; res Brookfield, MA. 7 children. # Ruth, born 20 Dec 1719 in Marlborough, MA She married there 07 June 1743 to Daniel HEMENWAY, son of Ebenezer and Hannah (WINCH) HEMENWAY. He was born 02 Feb 1719 at Framingham, MA and died 15 Nov 1794 Shrewsbury. Ruth had died there 04 May 1769 after bearing 8 children.. # Amariah, b 14 Sept 1722; d 08 Mar 1780 Schrewsbury, MA; m (1) 14 Apr 1747 Lydia BRIGHAM; (2) __ Feb 1753 Sarah EVELETH. Lived Shrewsbury, MA. 8 children. His great-grandsons founded Bigelow Carpet Co. # Martha, b 21 Oct 1724; d 01 Aug 1764 Grafton, MA; m 14 Dec 1749 Ezekiel BRIGHAM; res Grafton. 7 children. Research Notes My Great Aunt, Lucy Hemenway Royce, gave me a chart many years ago that traces her roots back to William Bradford, Governor of the Plymouth Plantations, and along the way has Daniel Hemenway marrying Ruth Bigelow, Daughter of Samuel Bigelow and Ruth Warren! You have all sorts of Warrens, but no Ruth....do you suppose Aunt Lucy had a wrong name? She did have Fitel instead of Fitch, but that may have been a handwriting glitch..Mary and Ruth wouldn't be a problem in handwriting! Sigh.... Do you have any information on Samuel marrying Ruth Warren? Sylvia H. Nelson.... References * History of Samuel Bigelow - Bigelow Family History Society * The Bigelow Society The Bigelow Family Genealogy, Vol I, pg 27; * Howe, Bigelow Family of America; pg 37-38; * Bond, Genealogies and History of Watertown; * vital records various MA towns; * Colchester, CT town records;